Comme dans les contes
by artemis69
Summary: [HPDM]sur un champ de bataille Draco cherche un certain adolescent aux yeux trop verts qui a osé sortir de son champ de vision.Accompagné du lord noir. Ou quand la vie diffère des contes de fées...[pas une deathfic]


disclaimer: Eh non, je ne suis (malheureusement) toujours pas riche, donc les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Quand à toucher de l'argent pour ce que j'écris...D'abord j'apprend à écrire, on en reparlera après 

couple: HPDM (super original, je sais)

note:

Bonjour Je n'avais pas l'intention de publier avant un petit moment, mais les adorables reviews mais je me suis retrouvé hier soir avec ce ..truc.. dans la tête, et pas moyen de m'en débarasser.

C'est juste un truc completement bateau que je publie tel quel (j'ai trop honte pour oser me relire...) Mais il a plut à une persone qui me tien à coeur, et qui se reconnaitra ;)

En espérant que vous ne vous ennuirez pas trop...

**comme dans les contes (**oui,j'avais pas d'idée --"

Se battre. Encore et toujours. Ne pas se relâcher une seconde sous peine que ce soit la dernière.

Cette année Voldemort avait innové. Il avait décidé que la bataille ne se déroulerait pas sous le chaud soleil de juin mais sous la pluie fine et glaciale de décembre. Le ciel était en deuil, terrifié par la folie des hommes. Et la bruine exprimait tout son désespoir.

Il pleuvait juste assez pour vous geler jusqu'à la moelle. Pas assez malheureusement pour cacher toute l'horreur de ces dernières heures. Suffisamment pour rendre le sol fuyant sous vos pieds au moment ou vous en avez le plus besoin. Mais trop peu pour effacer l'odeur métallique du sang et de la mort.

Et au milieu des combats, un ange blond courait.

La guerre ce n'était pas la noblesse que son père lui avait décrite. Non, c'était une boucherie excusée, un combat primaire où les vies clignotaient avant de s'éteindre.

Ici, personne ne mourait couvert de gloire et d'honneur. Sur un champ de bataille, il n'y a ni respect ni larmes pour les morts. Les vivants étaient bien trop occupés à ne pas les rejoindre.

Et au milieu de cet immense massacre, Draco Malfoy passait. Allié à un camp, négligé par l'autre, il filait sans que personne ne l'arrête. Car on n'était pas dans un film. Ici les mangemorts préféraient la vie à l'honneur. Mieux valait tourner le dos à un possible traître qui pourrait vous tuer qu'à trois personnes de l'ordre qui elles vous tueraient à coup sûr. Simple question de probabilités.

Dommage pour Bellatrix, Mac Nair, et beaucoup d'autres, Draco n'avait jamais aimé les maths.

Et, témoin inatteignable de cet immense charnier, Draco fut aussi témoin d'alliances improbables. Il vit le dernier des maraudeurs combattre cinq mangemorts, épaulé de Severus Snape et de Lucius Malfoy. Aux traits tirés de son père, le blond sut qu'il avait lui aussi perçut l'infime différence entre les livres d'histoire et la réalité.

Il vit aussi Granger se battre dos à dos avec Pansy Parkinson, repoussant d'un geste négligent de baguette un mangemort audacieux. Ronald Weasley, lui, venait de sauver la vie de Blaise Zabini en le protégeant d'un sort, se servant du bouclier le plus efficace jamais créé : son propre corps. L'agresseur ne se releva jamais du sortilège vengeur du rouquin.

D'ailleurs, à quelques mètres de là, le clan Weasley faisait des dégâts considérables. Côte à côte, les parents baignés de magie protégeait leurs enfants sans aucune pitié. Le mangemort qui s'approcha un peu trop de bill ne compris pas d'où vinrent les deux sorts mortels. Ginny Weasley ne semblait quant à elle pas avoir besoin d'une aide quelconque, et elle se battait avec une férocité digne de sa maison. Les jumeaux eux se révélaient être des armes de destruction massive. Un mangemort avait osé blesser George. Rien de grave. Tous payèrent la bêtise de l'un des leur. Dévoilant enfin leur potentiel, ils bougeaient si vite et avec une telle coordination qu'ils semblaient danser un ballet connu d'eux seul. Une danse mortelle qui laissait dans son sillon son lot de cadavres et de gémissements.

Il continua son chemin, courant toujours. Là, la terre humide se changeait en boue épaisse et la seule différence entre deux opposants était la lueur d'espoir qui brillait si fort dans les yeux des opposants de Voldemort. Cet espoir un peu fou, un peu désespéré, mais qui brûlait comme jamais. Une lueur qui reposait uniquement sur un seul être, celui que Draco recherchait avec acharnement.

Depuis maintenant deux heures, Draco Malfoy fouillait de long en large le champ de bataille. Lui dont les mains tremblaient la première fois qu'il dut tuer pour survivre, abattait maintenant tous les sorciers encagoulés qu'il croisait, sans le moindre remord. L'horreur était comme tout, elle s'émoussait. Et son esprit n'était consacré qu'à sa quête.

Celle d'un certain brun aux yeux vert, qui portait sous ses cheveux en bataille une cicatrice dont le symbole réchauffait les cœurs. Le pilier involontaire d'une lutte espérée.

Celui sur qui reposait tous les espoirs et les rêves de futur ensoleillés.

Celui que le monde considérait comme son sauveur.

Celui qu'on appelait l'élu.

Celui qui était parti affronter seul le mage le plus puissant et le plus dangereux que le monde n'ai jamais porté.

Celui qui avait osé disparaître du champ de vision de Draco voilà deux heures, le plongeant dans une angoisse aussi indescriptible qu'impérieuse.

Car on avait beau dire à Draco que la prophétie l'avait annoncé, que c'était son destin, qu'il l'avait déjà fait et qu'il le referait, qu'il était leur élu, leur sauveur, Draco connaissait la vérité lui.

Et il leurs avait répété en boucle qu'il n'y arriverait jamais, qu'il ne serait jamais à la hauteur. Tout ce temps il avait pensé que quelqu'un comprendrait, qu'on chercherait un autre moyen pour achever le monstre et la guerre. Mais le blond avait regardé dans un état second le survivant partir seul, silhouette mince et fragile au milieu de ce déferlement de haine.

Et Draco avait eut peur. Lui l'expert en manipulation avait compris. Qu'il était impuissant. Qu'il n'avait aucune influence sur ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Lui qui s'était tant moqué de cette foule qui plaçait son âme entre les mains tremblantes d'un adolescent comme les autres. Lui qui avait tant ricané en entendant Potter parler de son futur. Lui qui s'était tant amusé en lui achetant des catalogues de cercueils. Lui l'expert en masque ne put cette fois camoufler sa peur sous une quelconque réplique sarcastique ou une répartie cinglante.

Car il le connaissait mieux que n'importe qui le survivant. Peut être mieux que lui-même. Sûrement mieux que tous ses amis au cœurs débordants de compassion. Car lui connaissait les deux faces de l'élu. Il ne se contentait pas de l'apparence de bonté et de pureté qui les envoûtait tous.

Il connaissait parfaitement le bon comme le mauvais chez sa nemesis. Il avait perçu Lucifer qui dormait dans le giron de l'ange aux yeux émeraudes.

Ils le disaient généreux et fidèle. Il l'avait connu possessif et égoïste. Ils le jugeaient courageux et inébranlable. Il avait lui remarqué les sillons de larmes sur son visage, avait vu la peur déformer ses traits. Ils assuraient qu'il était d'une puissance extraordinaire. Draco savait que la magie pure du survivant ne pourrait pas faire face à celle empoisonnée et corrosive du pire de tous les lords.

C'était leur élu.

C'était avant tout un homme. Avec toutes ses failles et ses faiblesses

Ils lui racontaient comment il avait été entraîné pour cet unique combat, affûté comme la lame d'un poignard, en vue d'un seul meurtre. Les marionnettistes qui orchestraient sa vie avaient vite appris à tirer les bonnes ficelles. L'amitié, l'amour, la haine, la générosité, la rancune, tous les procédés avaient été utilisés pour que leur arme se jette volontairement dans ce combat perdu d'avance.

Vers une mort inévitable

Car l'autre n'était plus humain.

Et Draco savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de futur pour le survivant. Ni pour toutes les illusions qui reposaient sur ses épaules et qui le rejoindraient dans la tombe.

Alors pourquoi ?

Si sa mort était inéluctable, pourquoi son cœur s'arrêtait il de battre à chaque fois qu'un il apercevait un cadavre brun ?

Si sa mort lui était indifférente, pourquoi cavalait il de plus en plus vite, cherchant désespérément la silhouette tant haï dans le décor macabre ?

Et surtout, pourquoi avait il l'impression que sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil, un fil aux cheveux trop noirs et ébouriffés et aux yeux d'un vert profond ?

Alors Draco courrait, le corps rompu, l'esprit perdu et l'âme vide.

Et enfin, il le trouva. Et il n'en fut pas rassuré pour autant.

Car la silhouette de l'élu paraissait bien fragile face à celle écrasante de Voldemort. Car l'adolescent semblait bien frêle face à la présence accablante du monstre à visage presque humain.

Et Draco hurla. Parce que s'il l'avait retrouvé en vie, il avait aussi vu le sortilège de mort le percuter de plein fouet. Ce sort vert qui ne laissait pas de seconde chance. Celui qui allait prendre la vie du survivant comme on souffle une bougie, mettant fin de la plus tragique des façons à ce duel.

Plus proche de la scène qu'il ne l'avait cru, Draco observait l'image qui semblait figé.

L'homme grand et pale, cadavre animé d'une vie dénaturée.

L'adolescent fin et mat, corps blessé habité d'une vie martyrisée

Un regard rouge sang remplit de folie et de jubilation qui affrontait un regard vert vortex, illuminé d'insolence et d'obstination.

Puis le temps sembla reprendre son cours. Avec un sourire en coin au milieu d'un visage exténué. Et deux yeux rouges qui s'ouvraient en grand, horrifiés, avant que le corps de leur possesseur s'affaisse lourdement au sol.

Et encore une fois, Draco se demanda pourquoi.

Peut être que c'était l'amour, comme le serinait Dumbledore depuis des années…

Peut être que la mort ne voulait pas de lui, son élu qu'elle avait déjà épargné et marqué….

Peut être que le balafré avait encore fais quelque chose d'impossible. Tout mage noir que l'on soit, il est difficile de survivre à un poignard planté dans le cœur. Potter avait transformé un rayon de lumière en arme affutée.Ironie du sort….

Et c'est en apercevant ce regard si intense que Draco comprit son erreur. Il avait oublié une variable dans son équation. Avant d'être le survivant, il était Potter.

Et ça, ça changeait absolument tout. Car si le blond connaissait les faiblesses de l'élu, il connaissait aussi la force de sa nemesis. Il connaissait par cœur son courage, sa générosité, son caractère obstiné où même la mort venait se heurter.

Et peut être pour la première fois, Draco Malfoy comprit pourquoi on l'avait choisit lui, cet adolescent parmi des milliers d'autres qui avait seulement eu la malchance d'être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Ce n'était ni à cause de ses pouvoirs, ni d'une prophétie ou d'une cicatrice.

Non c'était parce que c'était lui tout simplement.

Un adolescent parmi tant d'autre, mais tellement unique.

Avec son aura d'assurance farouche, qui vous fait clairement comprendre qu'il ira où il voudra et que rien ne l'en empêchera. Que ce soit un préfet, un professeur, un mage noir ou la mort elle-même. Il avance, sans se retourner, sans ralentir, sans prêter attention aux obstacles. Mais il entraîne avec lui tous ceux qui restent au bord de la route, hésitants, tel le joueur de flûte.

C'était aussi ce regard si particulier. Cette lueur d'espoir dévorante, qui brûlait dans ces yeux à la couleur si particulière. Celle que rien n'éteignait, que ce soit la douleur, la tristesse ou le regret, et qui vous convainquait que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue. Celle qui brillait encore de milles feux, même au milieu de cet immense gâchis, même s'il savait que rien ne serait plus jamais pareil. Flamme verte d'espoir au milieu de cette étendue rouge sombre couleur de mort.

Et aussi cette pureté désarmante au milieu de ce corps brisé. Le regard limpide d'un enfant dans le corps d'un adolescent aux mains souillées de sang. Cette espèce d'étonnement constant pour le monde, lui qui redécouvrait à chaque instant la beauté du monde.

Plus que James Potter, plus que son comportement arrogant, plus que tout, c'est cette étincelle que Severus Snape lui avait avoué un jour détester plus que tout. Car elle lui rappelait que le monde était en couleur, à lui qui ne le voyait qu'en gris. Et que la vie avait une saveur affolante à lui qui la trouvait fade.

Et que quoiqu'il se passe, qu'elles que soient les épreuves et les blessures, elle lui avait montré qu'il était possible d'aimer à nouveau la vie, à lui qui n'en avait pas le courage.

Si l'on avait été dans un conte de fée, Draco aurait sauté au cou de son prince en pleurant. Harry l'aurait rassuré d'une phrase héroïque, aurait essuyée le sang qui coulait légèrement de sa seule blessure (une petite coupure à la pommette gauche) et après un baiser serait parti rejoindre les autres pour les aider à achever le reste des mangemorts.

Oui, mais là on était dans la réalité.

Harry se tenait difficilement sur ses jambes, vacillant doucement. Si l'idée de lui sauter au cou était venue à l'esprit de Draco, il aurait vengé à coup sûr feu Voldemort en achevant proprement le pauvre survivant.

Quand au héros qui ressort du combat final avec une seule petite (et super sexy) blessure, oubliez hein. Harry avait le poignet gauche dans un angle étrange, apparemment cassé. Un hématome noirâtre courait sur son flanc droit, et chaque respiration le faisait grimacer, indiquant que ses côtes avaient du en prendre un coup. Une blessure au crâne avait rendu ses cheveux poisseux de sang. Beaucoup moins classe je vous l'accorde.

Quant à retourner se battre… Voldemort était un obsédé du doloris, et c'était encore un miracle qu'il tienne sur ses jambes. Alors aller s'étriper joyeusement avec les mangemorts restant alors que l'ordre se battait à cinq contre un…. Les aurors, l'AD et les membres de l'ordre s'en tireraient très bien sans lui

Et comme dans la vraie vie les corps des héros ne tombent pas au ralenti, mais que la gravité exerce son action tout a fait normalement, Draco n'eut pas le temps de le rattraper quand ses maigres forces l'abandonnèrent et Harry se retrouva étalé dans la boue sanguinolente.

Paniqué, Draco s'était approché du corps meurtri au sol. Mais Malfoy n'était pas non plus l'une de ses gourdes qui dévoile son amour dans une déclaration larmoyante à son prince agonisant en le suppliant de ne pas l'abandonner. Lequel prince ressuscitait miraculeusement dans les bras aimés.

Eh non, terrorisé ou non, Draco Malfoy restait Draco Malfoy.

« Potter, tu m'entends ? Putain tu vas pas clamser comme un con alors que t'as enfin réussi à servir à quelque chose ! Allez arrête de faire l'abruti, ouvre les yeux !! »

Et Harry Potter restant Harry Potter, à moitié vivant ou non, il ne put laisser passer ça

« T'inquiètes pas Malfoy, je suis le survivant quand même, j'ai finit par m'y habituer mine de rien à ce pseudo. Je ne voudrais pas le perdre pour quelque chose d'aussi ringard que la mort. En plus je suis sûr que tu déformerais mes paroles pour recevoir toute la gloire »

Trop soulagé pour répliquer ou réfléchir (ça se payerait plus tard !) Malfoy se contenta de serrer le corps malmené dans ses bras. Pas l'étreinte d'un amoureux retrouvant sa moitié mais plutôt celle brusque et incontrôlable de celui qui a crut tout perdre et qui essaye en vain de fusionner l'autre corps avec le sien pour que cela n'arrive plus jamais.

Mais comme il n'était toujours pas dans un conte de fée, Harry n'encaissa pas stoïquement pour lui répondre avec fougue.

Non, il gémit de douleur avant de presser faiblement sa main valide dans le dos du blond

« Malfoy, je n'ais rien contre les câlins, lais là tu me fais un mal. Donc si tu pouvais éviter de me recasser des côtes je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant. Par contre, que ce soit clair entre nous : tu me lâches je te bute »

Avec un sourire amusé, le blond relâcha un peu son emprise sur sa nemesis. Un peu. Juste de quoi le laisser respirer.

Après tout, comme Harry ne semblait pas convenir au rôle de prince charmant, Draco aurait pu hériter du titre. Après tout, il avait déjà la beauté et la fortune.

Mais à ce moment là, il y aurait comme une incohérence dans l'histoire car la princesse s'était débarrassée seule du méchant.

De toute façon il n'était pas fait pour ça. Après tout un prince digne de ce nom aurait recouvert sa belle de son manteau sa princesse qui tremblait de froid. Mais lui était profondément égoïste. Et beaucoup trop heureux de sentir le corps chaud et vivant du brun contre lui pour ne serait ce qu'imaginer s'en décoller qu'une seconde. Aussi se contentait il de le serrer doucement contre lui, tentant de lui transmettre sa chaleur, et lui murmurant des menaces de représailles terribles au cas où il oserait fuir leur rivalité éternelle en mourant.

D'ailleurs il lui jura dans la foulée que s'il osait faire ça, il le suivrait immédiatement, juste histoire qu'il ne se trouve pas un autre meilleur ennemi là haut.

Question d'honneur.

Et peut être réchauffé par une sorte de magie circulant entre leurs deux corps si proches, ou peut être réchauffé par ces déclarations de haine si semblables à des mots doux, il arrêta de trembler.

Et il sortit sa plus belle arme, la plus efficace dans cette guerre qui durait depuis leur rencontre. Celle que Malfoy n'était jamais parvenu à contrer parfaitement et qui l'avait empoisonné insidieusement.

Son sourire. Son sourire rayonnant, qui vous coupait le souffle et vous faisait oublier la guerre. Celui qui atteignait ses yeux et qui vous faisait aimer la vie. Celui qui embellissait le monde et qui vous faisait oublier la mort. Celui qui illuminait son visage et qui faisait que Draco l'aimait lui.

Alors le blond décida qu'après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ils auraient peut être le droit d'avoir une fin de contes de fée.

Aussi se baissa t'il sur les lèvres à l'origine de ce sourire si envoûtant, et il embrassa Harry, comme il en rêvait depuis si longtemps.

Et comme Harry ne semblait pas hostile à cette idée, Draco se dit qu'il pourrait recommencer l'expérience. Dans la seconde.

Harry parût assez attiré par cette idée, en tout cas c'est ce qu'en déduisit Draco quand le brun glissa sa tête dans son cou en le serrant le plus fort qu'il pouvait.

Et Draco décida qu'il allait mette une option sur le brun pour un petit moment. Toute sa vie pour commencer, ça serait pas mal.

Et effectivement, comme dans tout conte de fées qui se respecte, ils vécurent heureux pour l'éternité.

FIN

Valaaaa,hem, encore désolé.

Artemis, va s'enterrer dans un coin


End file.
